Total Drama Native: Misadventures of the Campers
by The180Curse
Summary: After last season's world tour fiasco, the producers and Chris decided to explore the wild side in the heart of the amazon! 24 veteran campers returns, and to spice things up a little, 16 new campers were chosen! Who will win this madness of a show?


A/N: Hi peeps! I'm new, but I can weave a good story if I don't get eaten by writer's block first. I really missed the whole cast of Total Drama Island so much that I decided I must write a sequel to Total Drama World Tour or I'll die. I appreciate reviews, so please feel free to tell me if any of the characters are OOC or if you like/hate it. Preferbly like. Also tell me how I could improve this story, I really want to! :)

I do not own Total Drama Island. If I did, the ending of Total Drama World Tour would have been different. Now on with the show!

The jungle scenery was astounding. There was a river flowing peacefully, trees everywhere, and a little bird perched on one of the tree's majestic branches, chirping joyously. Suddenly a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted and frightened the bird so much it toppled off it. " Total Drama have came back, people! After Heather lost her million to a crazed Ezekiel, We decided that we should _reward _them with a another seasons of thrill, spills and pain, all for another million dollars, in the heart of the amazon!" A crocodile is seen jumping out of the water, snapping its teeth to the camera in the background. "As we all know,whichever team loses will have to head to Headhunter's Guild and board the Ship of Embarrassment" Chris stifled a giggle at his lame joke. "However, seeing the same old cast would be boring," Chris's face scringed up, probably remembering the horrible explosion that happened to his airplane last season. " so, we decided to accept applications of teenagers wanting to join this show. Of course, we had to spice things up a little by offering a 5-star hotel stay. Hahaha!" Chris snorted, before continuing. "16 new suckers will face off with 24 veterans. Blaineley was not included. _She's waaay to old_." Chris whispered the last part to the camera, obviously still harbouring a grudge to the presenter. " So, lets go on with the show and introduce our vic- whoops, I meant contestants to Total. Drama. Native!" Birds squawked at the distance. "Erm...Chef. Where's my dramatic music?" Chris shot daggers to Chef, who snickered an apology.

Chris is seen standing at the river's edge. " Its time to introduce our contestant! Also, this time the confession stall is open so the newcomers and old veterans alike can share their sinister plans! Soooo first up is-" Chris was interrupted as two loud, high pitched shrieks silenced him. " OMG! Katie! This is like so awesome! It's like Total Drama Island except we're in a jungle!" Sadie's sang-spoke to Katie. "Yeah! I can't wait to see *swoons* Justin again!"

"Yeah! !" Both of them started shrieking again before Chris shoved them away from the camera. " Ok, girls, please go to that side of the beach." Chris pointed to an area covered with vines and roots. " Next up we have Bridgette!" The blonde surfer girl strolled across the riverside to Chris. " I can't wait to see Geoff again!" Bridgette smiled towards Chris, before he had to ruin it. " Did he forgive you after you flirted with Ale-" That was what he menage to say before Bridgette literally gave him a death look that instantly shut Chris up. "That way Bridgette." Chris pointed to Katie and Sadie, who waved to Bridgette excitedly.

**Confession Stall - God save Chris and his bad jokes**

**Bridgette - "**Ok, so maybe last season was not my best performance. But still, Chris should know that event is a sore spot for me." Bridgette sighed as she looks at the ground sadly.

"Ok, next up we have DJ!" Chris stated in a strangely upbeat mood." The animal lover was hugging his pet bunny in his arm, before hi-fiving Bridgette,totally ignoring Chris, leaving him confused and disorientated. Not used to being ignored by a contestant, he scowled at pointed at the opposite direction of Bridgette, an area shaded by trees...and cute animals. "That way. Now." Chris stated, pissed beyond words. How dare DJ ignored him! " I hope your animal wrangling curse is gone!" Chris shouted, before ignoring's DJ's annoyed look, before he tripped on Chris's foot. "Whoops! Whatever happened?" Chris whistled innocently.

**Confession Stall - We know what you did Chris**

**DJ - **" Man, if I knew Chris was this cranky I would've have ignored Bridgette first and talk to listen to what Chris had to say."

"Up next we have Gwen!" The Gothic girl looked pissed. Obviously she did not want to be here. She did not want Chris to torment her anymore. After the having her faced bloated, in pain and numb for a week after the tiebreaker challenge in season three, she resolved she had to take revenge. Againts Chris of course. "I see you recovered, Gwen. So how are you and Courtney?" Chris smirked evilly, trying to piss Gwen off. However, she scoffed and stomp on Chris's feet instead. Surprised and in pain, Chris hobbled on one foot before shouting at Gwen to join DJ, cursing and swearing every second.

Gwen elbowed Bridgette, and both of them burst in laughter at Chris's predicament. " You know, that actually makes me happy!" Gwen said in between tears of laughter.

After 5 minutes, Chris came back with an ice pack on his feet, and all of the original campers were there already. There was Geoff busy making out with Bridgette, Duncan and Gwen staring into each other's eyes, while Courtney shot daggers at them with her eyes. Unfortunately for her, she was ignored by the lovebirds. Tyler was showing off to Lindsay who clapped and cheered even when Tyler accidentally crashed into her while doing a handstand. Cody was busy trying to hide from everybody else, his eyes wide in fear, before a purple colored bolt jumped onto him, laughing and started talking about marriage, children, parents-in-laws, while Cody visibly sighing and staring at Gwen. Beth was sitting with DJ talking about the obvious - animals, especially pigs, while DJ unknowingly frightened her about how his mother cooked dishes involving pigs She bolted off after DJ started talking about his mother's secret recipe - stuffed pig with roasted apples. Owen was eavesdropping - and drooling at what DJ was talking about. Izzy, being smart all of a sudden, started discussing about astronomy and philosophy with Katie and Sadie, who nodded their head when Izzy asked a question, shrugging to each other with written all over their face. Trent was strumming his guitar, obviously heartbroken with Gwen's break-up and trying to cheer himself up. Noah was being himself. Reading a book and ignoring the chaos that was his fellow camp mates and competitors. Ezekiel was busy rummaging through the bushes, obviously not fully recovering from his bouts of insanity yet, while Eva, Justin and Heather laughing cruelly at him. Alejandro folded his arms and scowled at Heather, who chose to ignore it professionally, even thou she felt a pang of guilt. Harold was trying to impress LeShawna with his mad skills, but ended up causing her to break out in tears and peals of laughter.

**Confession Stall - It's the toilet again!**

**LeShawna - "**Ahh... Finally a toilet without a - What the hell! There's a camera in the toilet. Again? I seriously think Chris a perv now." LeShawna stared at the camera, pissed beyond words.

**Alejandro - "**I still remembered what Heather done to me last season. She will pay for it! I cannot believe I fell for such a... such a..." Alejandro sighed, before smacking himself. " I cannot let her throw me off my game. Again! I must find a way to eliminate her before I screw up."

**Heather - **"Like it's my fault Alejandro lost the million. he would've done the same." Heather smirked at the camera snobbishly, before sighing. "Would he?"

**Lindsay - "**After I found Tyler last season, my life is like, so much funner now! Oh yeah, I totally recommend cherry flavored lip gloss. It taste delicious!" Lindsay smiled sweetly at the camera, before licking her lips and reapplying her lip gloss.

**Izzy - **"Did you know how big Pluto's diameter is? I expected Katie and Sadie to know, but shockingly they did'nt. I ended having to teach them basics of all the planets in our solar system!" Izzy drones on and on about Mercury, but we do not have time so we cut out what she was sprouting out. Seriously. This show was meant to entertain, not teach.

**Courtney - "**Uggh! I cannot believe Duncan and Gwen are still together. I figured they would break up after one week. After all, it is not anybody who could live with a boyfriend stealer!" Courtney spoke, pointing a nose up, before shrieking in anger. "I. Absolutely. Hate. Gwen. Right. Now. And. Duncan. Too."

Chris seethed at this sight. If Gwen hadn't stomped him, he could have interviewed and embarrassed all of them. Unfortunately, it did not go his way, therefore he was entitled to sulk. However, the show must go on as the first of the new contestant arrived. "EVERYBODY!" Chris shouted until he attracted everyone's attention, before continuing. "There will be new contestants joining us in this competition! The producers says that you guys need more drama, and seeing the same old cast is getting a little boring. So our first contestant is Clarissa!" A redhead stepped out of the boat, her tight fitting black pants hugging her legs so tightly one would expect it to break when she bend down. She wore a white tank top than complimented her tanned and flawless skin. Her hair was long and luscious, but what everybody were staring at wide eyed with a look of disbelief was that her chest was actually bigger then Lindsay's.

**Confession Stall - I smell jealousy and hormones!**

**Noah - **"Girls should not have boobs the size of my head." His mouth was opened wide with shock,a little saliva dropping out.

**Lindsay - "**Oh my god! She could be my new BFFFL! I mean, we could shop for clothes together!"

**Heather - **"Potential bitch alert. Usually girls with big boobs have no brains and are mean. Lindsay fits the first category but not the second, but this new girl could. I better watch out for her." Heather frowned and stared sideways. " I'm not jealous, Ok! It's just from experience."

Chris had to use every inch of his willpower not to drool at the new girl, before coughing to continue without sounding shocked. " This competitor had straight A's for all her subject, and she is head of her environmental club!" After Chris stated the last sentence, eyes were even wider, smoke was seen coming out of some people's head, obviously unable to believe that such a beautiful and hot girl could have straight A's and actually be nice. Heather coughed before stomping to the confessional stall again.

**Confession Stall - I can really smell jealousy in here. It reeks!**

**Heather - **"What the hell! I think reality decided that today it wanted to go wacko and conjured a," Heather visibly shudders and cringes. "perfect girl. I have never felt more threatened."

**DJ - **"Wow. Who knew such a beautiful girl would care for the environment. It's such a pleasure. I hope she likes animal too!"

**A/N: So how was my first chapter? More importantly, was anybody OOC? Please review and tell me! Also, what kind of new contestants will my brain conjure up? Will Heather ever stop being jealous? Come on, we all know she is. What will the new first chellenge be? And will there be another new villain this season? Find out more during the next chapter!**


End file.
